Losing Color
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Not everyone knows what they have...But some realize it before it's gone. The realization...of love. DxS. Dedicated to: K-Ruptluvrangel! Enjoy-Regan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeeey everyone! This is my next multi-chap story, probably only two or three, though. I know if you have read one of my other multi-chappie stories, this is a title in the chapter. But, it means something COMPLETELY different, believe me. This is taken in a more...analogy like way, I guess. It feels good to be back to the Danny Phantom writing. I've written quite a lot lately for Avatar, so it feels like an old shoe still fitting. Yeees!!! Carp, I finally finished it!!! Haha. Enjoy everyone!! And remember: REVIEW!! Please! Uhm, I guess this is Pre-PP..... Yeah, it is. Warning: Fluffy and a bit cheesy...haha. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my dear slice of pie/friend, K-RUPTLUVRANGEL!!! Yes, I finally made this story. And it is complete, too. Enjoy, Carp! **

**Inspiration: Of course, my dear K-ruptluvrangel. Once I had the name of this, it all just came..Heh. And yes, this is major DxS slight TuckerxVal at the end, and DashxPaulina, just for you!! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or any of the characters. (: --Regan of Phantom x Phan Or iPods, or any item I use in my stories.. (: **

–

Sam sat outside on the tree stump in her front yard, the wind gently blowing her black hair. The parents were out for a bit, so she finally had some alone time. Time to think...

She'd been dying to talk to Danny forever now. She just never had the time, guts, or way of speaking. Sam knew she'd be blabbing like an idiot. And that didn't happen often.

Dirt and dust flew through the air. It was rather nice today, on Sam's account. Dark outside from the chance of thunderstorms, and heat nearly unbearable. Signs of summer were becoming more blatant.

So, she let thoughts she usually hid flow through her mind. One time couldn't harm, right?

_I like Danny..._Was that true? Yes, she presumed. But, much more than a 'like'. Oh, that was such a terrible word. Especially when used by Paulina, or rumored..'She likes him' 'He likes her'. Ugh.

_Danny likes me..._Now, was _that _true? No, she didn't _assume_, she _knew. _Danny made positive he had no feelings, romantically, toward her. Fake-out-make-outs were called that for a reason.

So, how to address that situation? Girl likes guy, guy doesn't like girl.

Well, she'd had practice of what she thought she'd do.

Get over it, and move on.

Sam relaxed, letting the thought of love and like flow out of her head. She didn't need this now. Her mom always knew when she'd been thinking hard, and she was usually wrong, but either way, she didn't need her parents assuming such stupid and atrocious things. Especially something like her liking Danny...

The truth did hurt.

It literally stung freshly in her heart, knowing she could never tell him. It was just a crush, though, right?

Letting all thoughts run out of her in a final way, she stood and shivered. Little did she know, rain had started to pour onto her. Ah, that feeling was phenomenal. Having the rain cleanse your skin, and hear the thunder rip and tear it's way through the skies.

Lightning whipped to Earth, and Sam decided it time to go in. But, what was there to do when she got inside?

–

After taking a shower, she sat on her bed, plugging in her earbuds. She listened to some music on her iPod. Suddenly, there was a noise and the lights went off. She smirked, liking it better in the dark. Rock in the dark was even better than in the light.

–

Her parents were home, and someone else was here, too. She raced downstairs, and saw Danny carrying in some groceries. Talk about awkward....

"Thank you so much, Mr. Fenton," her father said. He nodded and waved to Sam. She returned the gesture, and looked to her parents.

"Already back?"

"Yes, dearie. We just decided to go shopping for the night. And we found Mr. Fenton on his way here, so he helped us carry them in. During the rain, too! Thanks again, Daniel," her mother said, trying her best to hide her dislike for Danny behind some compliments.

"Ah, you're welcome. Uh, here Sam. I brought you back your CD. I liked it!" Danny said, handing her the rock CD back.

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow, Danny." She walked back upstairs, ignoring her parents again. Danny walked out. That went finely, in his opinion. That was because of Sam's awesome way of hiding everything she thought. No emotions were even seeping into her anymore. At least on the outside....On the inside, it felt like everything was draining. The realization of their friendship made it seem...odd. Like the world was losing it's color.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here is Chapter 2 of Losing Color. This is mainly focused on Danny, as the last chapter was Sam. This may be longer, or shorter, not sure, since he has siblings and of course, the parents. So, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own DP.**

**Dedication: K-RUPTLUVRANGEL!**

–

Danny sat on his bed, listening to the thunder tear it's way through the sky. His eyes flashed to his ceiling, then to the lightning that lit the sky up luminously. Hearing the next rumble, his mind flashed to Sam. Thunder reminded him of her, for some reason. Probably because they were so alike. Thunder waited for no one, no kids to play, and neither did Sam. Thunder ripped through the sky without second thought, as Sam did. Thunder also was loud and made the day dark, like Sam loved.

But he usually stopped thinking there. He knew his thoughts would roam, and then it'd be a bad night...But maybe today'd be different. He could think freely, without having to stop himself, to shove away the thoughts he knew would come eventually.

Sam. Her jet black hair, and that choker she wore. Ah, he stopped for a second. He heard a knock on the door.

"Danny! I hear you thinking in there!" Jazz's voice traveled through the door. He blushed, but rolled his eyes anyway.

"You _hear _me thinking? What are you, Houdini?" he said playfully. She opened the door and smirked.

"Heh, su-ure. Whatsup?" This was unusual. Usually, Jazz pestered him until he talked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Seems like you've got something on your mind, little brother." Danny sighed mentally.

"Not really, Jazz. Why would you think that anyway?" He was about to let this go on, until. "Nothing to see here, the door's over there," he said. Danny realized how harsh it was after the fact he'd said it. Her eyes weren't too hurt. More understanding.

"I know, Danny. Just let me know if you've got anything on your mind, okay?" she said, patting him on the back.

"Sure," he lied. She smiled, hearing the blatancy in his voice, but ignoring it...just this once. She was a girl, and had ideas about her brother's thoughts. Jazz left, shut the door, and went into her room.

_Phew. _Danny thought.

More thunder and lightning.

More thoughts of Sam.

He might as well have a folder in his mind reading 'Thoughts of Sam'. No, then it'd be full everyday, and he'd be constantly taking the garbage out.

Chuckling lightly, he went in the kitchen to get something to drink. Opening the fridge, he heard a whizzing noise. Suddenly, the lights went out. And that meant the fridge did, too. Wonderful.

"Ugh! Jazz! How long is the fridge okay to be open 'till the stuff goes bad?" he called. She came running.

"Approximately four hours. I think...it doesn't matter, the lights should be back on soon," she said, lightly lighting a candle on the table.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to put some in the bathroom, living room, and bedrooms....besides mom and dad's." Danny chuckled.

Walking back to his room, he glared at the candle that lit the room up nicely. This wouldn't due. Sam loved the dark, and if he was going to sort some thoughts out, he'd need peace. Quiet. Darkness. He blew the candle out, resisting the urge to scream happy birthday and make a wish.

_Sam is an ultra-recyclo vegetarian...Gothic...would she show if she had feelings for me? _

He stopped his thoughts, letting his mind settle on one word.

Crush.

So many layers to that word. Crush-a short time of liking someone. Crush-stamp with foot. Both seemed to apply to the feelings he _might've _had for Sam. He'd get crushed if he ever fessed up, and it was just a short time, right? Hopefully....

"Danny! The ham has spoiled again, boy, will you help me clean up the juices it left behind?" he heard his dad's voice coming to his room.

Sighing, he replied, "Be right there, dad!"

One last thought rambled through his mind on the stairs...

What was a world without Sam?

Nearly falling over the railing, he thought of one word: lifeless. One more: colorless.

There'd simply _be _no reason to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hedo!! SO, I already did a chapter for both Sam and Danny, drama filled, I know, and a bit cheesy...heh. But, ya know, how else can I have them realize they like each other? So, this one will be for BOTH of them. School-time, probably. Techno geek comes in, Dash, Paulina, ah what the heck? Just read on, believe me, I've added some twists!!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own DP or any of the characters, episodes, or anything! :)Enjoy! **

–

Sam was walking slowly to the bus stop today. She knew she was early, and there really was no need to be waiting on the ground for a stinking yellow bus to blow her hair everywhere. Why were buses even invented?

She knew this was going to be a bad day, she could feel it.

Although, sometimes her gut wasn't _always_ right. Most of the time, it was, though.

Chuckling to herself, she boarded the stupid yellow bus.

–

Danny woke with a start, his alarm having gone off late.

"Danny! Get up, we have to leave!" Jazz's voice came to him. Shaking sleep off, he dressed and brushed his teeth, letting his hair fall over his eyes in a messy array. Jazz said it looked handsome anyway. He shoved a bowl of cereal down his throat, and jumped in Jazz's car.

"Driving me today?" he said, surprised.

"You're late, and you don't need anything else on your mind." He took that as a 'no comment.'

"Heh, okay, Miss Psychiatrist," he muttered. She'd make a good one one day...

–

Tucker's parents had waken him up, for the fifth time missing his alarm. Again. He threw on clothes, and forgot about his hair, grabbing his beret. His mom had made him some pancakes, but he already ate them.

"Anymore quick food?" he asked, looking ravenously for something to eat on the bus.

"Grab a granola bar," she suggested, tapping her wrist in a movement of hurry.

"Awh! There isn't meat in that, mum," he commented, grabbing one and running to the bus stop, holding on his beret the whole way, which flapped angrily in the wind.

–

Sam was standing outside the school, waiting at least for another bus to unload. She was too early, and that was something else she hated.

Early bird catches the worm? What if she didn't want the stinking worm? Then, she smiled to herself as she saw Danny getting off the bus.

"Hey, Danny!" she said, waving her hand in a friendly motion.

"Hey Sam..."

"Whatsup?" she said.

"Eh, I'm hungry and tired. Slept late," he explained.

"Ah. Wish I did. I got up way too early today. Seen Tuck?" she asked him. Danny shook his head and looked to a running Tucker, holding the same silly beret on his head so it didn't flap off.

"Tuck, why don't you just ditch it rather than run around his a hand on your head?" Danny said, twisting the beret sideways playfully.

"Danny...bed-head," Tucker scolded, trying to make it unnoticeable. Sam laughed, and Danny smiled and shook his head.

"Mom wake you up?"

"Again," Tucker admitted. Sam laughed some more.

"Can't wait 'till you're in college and she has to tuck you in at night," she joked. Tucker cast her a grimace.

"Bell's about to ring, we should probably go in," Danny said. They nodded and walked inside.

–

"Woah, guys, there's some _new _lovebirds around. Looks like you've got competition," Tucker said, laughing.

"Mhm, sure. It's not us with the competition," Sam said.

"You never knew that'd happen?" Danny said, ignoring the comment. Tucker looked to Dash and Paulina, who were now holding hands and walking through the halls slowly.

"No! I was too busy in my _own _daydreams about her, not Dash's." Danny laughed and looked at Tucker oddly.

"Smooth."

"Someone's a bit out-of-it," Sam said, pulling some books from her locker. Danny did the same, as his ghost sense went off.

"Perfect timing, huh?" he mumbled to Sam. Tucker was too entranced in the new couple, his back turned to them, beret crooked. Danny walked toward the exit of the school.

"Daniel?" He spun and went face to face with Lancer.

"Where are you off to, young pupil?" he said.

"I...er...forgot something....in my sister's car." He knew the mention of his sister would make Lancer be okay with it.

"Fine. Go on," he said watching him walk out.

To his great 'surprise' it was the most annoying box on the planet, and ghost world. Yep, you guessed it. The Box Ghost.

"Really, Box Ghost, I don't have time for this." Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and aimed a blob of green at him. When off guard, he sucked him easily into the Thermos.

"Whew, well done," Danny said to himself. He flew down into a nearby tree, transforming back into Fenton.

–

"Homework:" A series of groans erupted from the class.

"Aw, why? Come on, I have a date tonight! You'd understand, wouldn't ya, you hound little Lancer?" Dash said.

"Ha. Thank you, Dash. But, I'm sorry you need to learn this." More groans.

"Page 348, numbers 1 through 22. And this worksheet." He placed the worksheets on the table, and everyone went up to grab one.

"Ugh!" Dash said, while leaving the room.

Danny and Sam walked together to their next class. Danny gave her a look, something weird. Sam almost took it like he was trying to say 'Oh, I know you'll be doing this homework, you don't have anything else to do.' At least when they were texting, the occasional text he sent her, the comments stung a little less when she said them to Danny. Sam didn't intend for hers to be insults, just her usual Gothic jokes.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"What?" he said innocently, leaning against his locker.

"That look you just gave me," Sam explained, opening hers.

"Oh wow, Sam. They call _me _clueless." With that, he walked away before her, books in hand, that stride he always had...Sam turned her head and rolled her eyes. Boys...never willing to tell their thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! This may be the final chapter, or not...depends how it turns out. I'm expecting possibly one final -wrap-it-up- chapter, ya know? Soooo, I added MORE twists into this one...I am not giving any away this time, though...sorry, you'll just have to read!**

**Disclaimer: Still, I do NOT own Danny Phantom!**

**Dedication: K-RUPTLUVRANGEL!!!! I hope you're enjoying this story..tell me what you really think, please! **

**Enjoy(:**

–

Sam was on her bed, cell phone splayed next to her, still doing homework. The parents weren't home, not that she cared, and her homework was pretty much the only thing keeping her occupied.

_English, English, and more English! Ugh! _She thought, pressing her black pencil to the paper one more time, then exclaiming in a monotone: "Finished!"

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated, an obnoxious noise she rarely heard. Her parents had simply given it to her for emergencies, and her mom thought she had preps that she texted...su-ure.

_1 New Text Message_

Truthfully, she didn't feel like checking it, but she did anyway...

–

Danny was eating at the table with his sister, mom, and dad. It was finally a normal night, no ghosts involved. Except, of course, that nebby Box Ghost that tended to hang around sometimes. But even he was wasn't here. Sigh. Finally a normal night.

"Anything new at school, kids?" Maddie asked, making conversation.

"Eh. Not really. Same old Lancer, same old homework," Danny replied, staring down glumly at his peas.

"Actually, yes. I finally got a kid named Ryan have his breakthrough!" Jazz said, clearly very proud of this statement. Jack didn't know _what _to say, and Maddie smiled.

"Great job, Jazz! Us Fentons are helping people left and right!" she said.

"Onto normal conversations?" Danny asked.

"Ghosts?" Jack said, turning around and knocking his plate to the floor. Maddie sighed.

"No, Jack. Normal conversations, meaning _our _days," she explained. Each of them was wrong, but Danny let them go on anyway.

"We caught a ghost today that called itself The Box Ghost!" Jack said, smiling with glee.

_Heh, I wonder why it was so easy to catch him, _Danny thought sarcastically.

"Zone out there much, Danny?" Jazz said, tapping his shoulder.

"Oh, uh. May I be done? I'm full."

Maddie nodded.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. Placing his plate in the sink, he turned to face the sitting family. This looked normal, without the half ghost boy sitting down with them, although the conversation still remained at ghost hunting.

"Yeah...just a lot of homework. You know, the same old stuff," Danny replied, walking back upstairs.

Shutting the door tightly behind him, Danny sighed.

One, he was full and didn't want to eat with the chaos that was going on during their conversation.

Two, he knew that if they 'caught' the Box Ghost, he'd most likely be in his room....

He was right.

Grabbing the Thermos quickly, Danny sucked up The Box Ghost without having to transform, or go-ghost.

He sat down at his desk, and out of boredom, started clicking around on his cell phone.

–

Sam lay in her bed, listening to the crickets chirp loudly outside her window. They were so annoying! Sam had no idea how some people could fall asleep to those things.

She picked up her cell phone again, seeing if her 'texter' had sent anything yet.

Then, suddenly, a creak came from her door, and her mother walked in. Sam shoved the cell phone under her pillow just in time. But, to her luck, it vibrated just then.

Her mother stopped abruptly, halfway to her bed.

"Sam! Was that you?" she said, hand clasped to her nose and mouth. Sam cast her a disbelieving, and confused look. Then, it sank in. The only thing besides mud preps hated.

"If you're suggesting I have gas, then no. I'm trying to set my alarm on vibrate," she explained, the lie not even tingling on her tongue. Some people fell for anything.

"Why? Is something wrong at school, dearie?" her mom said, lowering her hand and continuing to walk to her bed. She sat down and patted Sam's leg.

"No, mom. Ever heard of experimenting?" But her mom even took _that _the wrong way.

"With what?"

"My alarm clock! Ugh," Sam uttered the last groan below her breath. Her stupid mom didn't even pause to ask 'Alarms can do that?' What a blonde!

"Oh, alright honey. You don't need your alarm to see that it's ten o'clock-"

"Uh, yeah actually, I do," Sam cut her off, then laughed. The fake laugh reserved for her mother.

"-and you need to get to sleep," she finished. Sam nodded her head, and gave her mom a painful kiss on the cheek.

"Night Sammy!" Sam scowled murderously, and put on a fake and preppy smile.

"Night, Mommy!" she called back. The light shut off, and the door shut. Finally, peace in the darkness. Her home at home.

Sam considered herself the 'textee' or the one who was receiving the texts. Weird, but really, her and the texter really weren't talking about anything but school...homework. All lame. She shut her phone off, discouraged from waiting for another text.

–

Sam: Textee

Danny: Texter

–

"So you're telling me the only 'lame thing' you did last night was text?" Tucker said, quoting Danny. Danny slowly nodded his head, not understanding the techno geek for once.

"You call that lame?" Tucker retorted, clearly offended. Danny laughed and shook his head, letting it go.

They were waiting at their lockers for the bell to ring. Both had arrived early, and figured no point in waiting in Lancer's class, just to be tortured for a full five more minutes than needed.

Sam wasn't here yet. Danny had especially taken note of that, wanting to bring up the 'lost text' with her. She hadn't texted him back...Not that he cared. Personally, Danny hated everything about texting. It was childish, unless you had something to talk about. When you're bored, and are endlessly rambling on about _homework_, well, that was _not _his idea of texting.

"Hey guys!" said a certain Goth Girl.

"Sam! Whattup?" Tucker said, surprised in seeing her next to their lockers, already set with her books.

"Heh! Don't ever say that to me again," she ordered. Tucker lowered his head, muffled a laugh, and rubbed the spot Sam just hit him.

"How's it going?" Danny said, smiling. Sam looked up and stared into his blue eyes...

"Texting? You've got to be kidding me, Danny. I'm not Paulina," she said. He...he...he was expecting something else.  
Sam fixed her expression, which she knew was mean, and smiled warmly. Or her attempt at warmly.

"Danny, really. I'm not a texter, if you will."

"Neither am I," he admitted. Tucker was tuned out, staring blankly at Paulina, who was holding Dash's hand and smiling into his jock eyes.

"Then why'd you keep it up?" she asked, amusing herself. This was the most fun she'd had in a while playing with Danny.

"Well, truthfully, I don't know. Boredom...family...boredom?" he said, shrugging guiltily.

"Wow. There's nothing to be guilty for, Danny. Just saying: I am not your ideal 'textee' or 'texter'," Sam said, referring to the terms a bored Danny had made up.

"You really hate it that much?" he asked.

"Nah, just when we talk about homework." Sam only, in her mind, liked texting when it was about something important...like-No. She wouldn't go on. She learned to live in a colorless world a long time ago.

Danny thought about her expression coming up to him. A smile then a frown. Weird...Maybe-No. He learned to get over a small 'crush', and live in black in white for a while. Maybe, until he got some guts. Then, maybe Sam'd accept him. He'd be more...manly? No. Sam fought _ghosts _with him. There wasn't anything more manly than not showing your fear when fighting Skulker.

"Woah," Tucker said.

"What?" Sam said lifelessly.

"Ah, I just zoned out on the new, well now old, couple."

"Dash and Paulina?" Danny asked, not caring anymore.

"Ha. Yeah..."

Then, splitting all of the thoughts, which roamed from Dash and Paulina, to love, and to annoying mothers, the bell pierced the halls, and all children disappeared into classrooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I know this is my final chapter. Please, tell me what you think about this story, any suggestions, thoughts, comments, anything: leave in a review or PM. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Dedication: Remains at: K-RUPTLUVRANGEL!!! Thank you so much for everything, and you deserve this story. Hope you're enjoying it! **

**Inspiration: Part of this chapter comes from the song 1234 by the Plain White T's...I don't own any of that, either, just got an idea from the song...Don't own it, repeat Don't own it! **

**Thanks: Thank you to all the readers! And to K-ruptluvrangel!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, any characters, or anything Danny Phantom!! **

–

The day rolled on, seeming to see no end. Lancer was done with, and it being a Friday, he let them off with only a worksheet to complete...a fifty question worksheet.

It was last period, and kids were already anxious to leave the school.

"Ms. Darnell? What time is it?" Paulina asked the last period science teacher.

"Paulina, do you have an early dismissal?"

"No...I have a date at six," she said. Dumb blond, didn't even know school ended WAY before then.

Ms. Darnell sighed and continued teaching the science.

"And that is why photosynthesis is one of the major processes a plant must go through," she concluded. Everyone in the room sighed in relief.

"Don't think you're getting off so easy," she said, opening a drawer in her desk.

"I know it's Friday, and some of you-like Paulina-have dates, or something to go to, but you need to learn this. It's more important than most science, I must say." With that, she passed out another sheet of questions. Not only that, but it also had a whole ton of vocab to do.

In all: Sixty questions.

–

"Wow, we got loaded tonight!" Tucker said, putting things away in his locker.  
"And it's Friday!" Danny agreed.

"Pssht, I'd agree, besides the fact that this is the only thing keeping me busy for the next two days," Sam said, shutting her locker after putting everything into her octopus bag.

"You mean you're not ghost hunting with us if we need it?" Tucker asked, staring her down.

"Well, yeah I'll do that, but besides that. I mean, it's not like my mom's gonna randomly take me out to some Goth store or something. They're too busy, anyway," she explained. Danny kinda felt bad. He knew Sam would sometimes like being with _some_one, right?

"I like being alone, though. Better than the 'rents' company," she joked. Tucker laughed. Sam cast a glance at Danny, whose face had gone pale, stomach lurching, blood in his toes.

"Uh-Danny? You okay? You look like Skulker just appeared with ten times the guns," she said. Once again, Tucker laughed.

"Oh, uh...er, yeah, I'm...fine," he managed to stutter out. She crinkled her eyebrow, and was about to talk before a screeching gasp interrupted the conversations everywhere.

"Paulina?" Tucker said.

There sat Paulina, on the floor, in a ball.

"What happened?" People all crowded around her, shouting the same thing.

"_Nothing! _Leave. Me. Alone," she ordered, her voice crisp and mean. Then, suddenly, she leant into the nearest person, sighs coming from everywhere around the group.

"My pink dress ripped, right before Dash and I's date!" she sobbed, holding a rather large piece of pink material in her manicured nails.

Sam sighed, and spit.

"What a stupid thing to cry ab-"

She didn't get to finish that thought, before Tucker's eyes were filled with love, and he ran over to her, punching-rather ferociously-to Paulina.

"Paulina! My mom can sow!" he said, kneeling beside her.

"Geek? Are you sure?" she said, drying her eyes.  
"Yes!" he said, almost not able to contain the excitement.

Excitement which was tampered, now.

"Oh, Paulina. It's okay. My mom can sow way better than that techno-geek's mom," Dash said, pulling his girlfriend up and taking the material from him.

"I won't look at the beautiful dress, I promise. I'll take you home with me, and you can give it to my mom. Alone." Then, he turned daggers on Tucker.

"Get away from my girlfriend, dude. Times your next beating by a million," he said, pointing his index finger while holding Paulina in his arms.

By now, all the buses left, for the rest of the kids dismissed everyone else as 'absent'.

Of course.

So, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, who all had no one to call, decided to walk home.

"I'm gonna text my mom, tell her I'll be home late," Danny said, blushing at the word 'text'. Sam and Tucker nodded, not caring about the punishment that was to come for them not telling their parents where they were.

"So. It's a Friday night, where to?" Tucker said, ignoring the Paulina situation, and on the upside, making the mood a bit brighter.

–

Turns out, they went to the Fenton's house anyway. The top of the roof was perfect for gazing at the nighttime sky, which it already was. They ate at Danny's house, and waited for the moonlight to shine onto the seats they put up there. Sam on the end, then Danny, and then Tucker.

Suddenly, a call was heard from downstairs.

"Tucker! Your mom wants you home now," Maddie said. Danny's stomach fell.

"See ya, Tuck. Good luck with the homework," he said. Tucker held up the one minute sign, and ran downstairs.

Minutes later, he came back smiling.

"After a little negotiating with my parents, I'm allowed to stay for a little while longer...speaking of which: I'm hungry again! Let's go to Nasty Burger," he said.

Sam and Danny exchanged a glance, then agreed.

–

The walk there wasn't bad, besides the fact they picked up another member...unfortunately, Valerie was outside and decided to join them.

Danny was nervous. Stomach cramps ceased inside him.

"We'll be back here, 'kay?" Danny said, grabbing Sam's arm and pushing Val and Tuck forward, faster than them.

Sam cast a mean glance at him.

"You don't think I wanna eat?" she said.

"No...I mean, yes. I mean...well, I know you do, but I wanna talk first, okay?" he said. Sam threw her hands up, palms facing upward, in an innocent gesture.

"If you mean about the texting thing? Danny I was joking with you, I hate texting for no reason, but I was joking." Sam's tone was monotone, and she clearly showed no interest toward this conversation.

"No, Sam, it's not about that. I don't know how or even if, I'm gonna say this, but..."

A long pause pierced the silence.

"There's only one way to ask you this," Danny said, before continuing.

"Goth Girl, may I be your black rose?" Danny was blushing, and almost laughing at his stupid brain's attempt at a pick-up line. On Sam. The Goth Girl. Wo-ow.

Suddenly, Sam started laughing her head off. Real laughter. The music in Danny's ears.

"Wow, Danny. That had to be-out of the what, two pick up lines tried on me-the worst one I've ever heard." Danny's heart sank, and Sam let the silence pour in for a bit more.

"But yes, Danny. My turn to pull a cheesy one? Fill the world with color again, and be my black rose," she said. It was meant to be cheesy, but it was also true.

"Are you serious?" Danny said. Sam nodded.

They ran ahead, racing each other, to the Nasty Burger. Tucker knew what happened, and it didn't take a ghost hunter for Valerie to figure it out. Sam _was _laughing. Dead giveaway. They opened the doors, and Danny took hold of them both, ushering Sam in.

It was silent between the two teens left outside.

"Uh...wanna go follow? Together?" Tucker tried _once _more.

Valerie sighed.

"Fine, but don't count on it to happen again," she said, walking compared to the running Tucker.

–

Neither Sam nor Danny planned on doing any homework on the weekend now.

F or not, so what? It was just 110 measly questions.

Walking, full, out of the Nasty Burger, Sam popped an unexpected question that brought laughter through the walk home.

"Text me?"

–

**A/N: Okay! There it is! All done. I know it was a bit OOC at some parts, but in my opinion, that's what happens when you try to get them to realize they like each other. They don't do it on the show, probably because of that. They'd sound bipolar. So, thoughts can be astonishing, but I had to pop in the first chapters, cheesy, and the cheesy parts. I think: That's what made it. Did you like the humor at the end? Review, PM, just leave me some comments please! Thank you all so much for reading! **

**Dedication: Still, (even though it's finished)-K-RUPTLUVRANGEL!!!! I really hope you liked it. **

**Thanks again!**

**=)**

**--Regan of Phantom x Phan **

**:) **


End file.
